


Reassurance

by yolopandas2014



Category: Free!
Genre: Bar, Basically it's just a really adorable story, Boyxboy kissing, Gou doesn't show up she's only mentioned briefly, M/M, Not the prostitute kind of stripping, Sexy Times, Yaoi, some stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolopandas2014/pseuds/yolopandas2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Rin and Haru's first big trip together since they started dating. After spending only a couple minutes in a bar at night, they get harassed by a couple of drunk and violent pool players. Haru is still little unsure about his sexual preference, but Rin is determined to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

 

**-“Fags!”**

Yelled an obnoxious pool player towards the very much in love, Rin Matsuoka and Haruka Nanase.

**-“You’re not wanted here ya’ homo’s”**

Yelled another another as he puffed a thick cloud of smoke from his mouth. Haru leaned down into his chair and let his raven black locks fall into his face, trying to hide from the offensive bar members. 

**-“Loosen up will you? We’re out of town, so those guys probably don’t see many couples like us.”**

Rin pointed out, placing a warm hand on top of Haru’s. Haru looked up at his partner to see a fond smile spread across his familiar face. He blushed a very deep hot red. 

**-“I said get outta’ here! Fuckin’ homo’s won’t listen…”**

Said the smoker, throwing his pool stick roughly to the ground, nearly snapping it in half. He marched over to Rin and Haru’s table and smacked his hands firmly on the boys’ table, causing their drinks to wobble and spill a little. 

**-“Now, do we have to do this the easy way or the hard way?”**

The pool player examined the two very attentively, as if he was thinking of the most violent ways to ‘deal’ with them. Haru had now sunk completely down into his chair, but Rin was sitting up tall and confident, sporting his ‘you’re fucking disgusting’ face. 

**-“We have as much right to be here as you do, sir.”**

He said, taking a relaxed sip of his beer and making sure eye contact with the intrusive male.

**-“Are you flirting with me?”**

He said, furiously grabbing at the collar of Rin’s shirt. He pulled the magenta haired boy from his seat, causing his chair to fall on the ground and making Haru jump in fright. He’d never seen Rin so calm in such a nerve-wracking situation. Calmly, Rin grabbed the man’s wrist and forced it away from his shirt. 

**-“Of course I wasn’t… Did you honestly think i’d be attract to such an unpleasant looking, vile creature such as yourself? Besides, i’m taken.”**

Rin said, motioning to his navy haired companion. Haru once again blushed and tried to hide the small smile forming on his face with his hand. The infuriated bar member snapped once again. 

**-“That’s it, you’ve asked for it ya’ queer!”**

He said, snapping his fingers’ signalling for the other two men to walk up behind him, cracking their knuckles. 

**-“Show em’ boys. This is what happens when you mess with me, fags. Enjoy life in hell!”**

Not two minutes later, Rin and Haru found themselves on the cold street after literally being thrown out of the bar. To their misfortune, the ground was still coated in a thick layer of cold, dirty rainwater. Rin had luckily been thrown only a few inches shy of a deep glimmering puddle. Haru, on the other hand, had landed face first into said patch of water. 

**-Haru! Are you alright?!”**

Rin asked, concerned as he glanced over at his immobile boyfriend. No response came from Haru’s concrete and water filled mouth. Instead, he began undressing. From this action, Rin thought that he was clearly alright, if he wasn’t the water wouldn’t have attracted him like it normally does. But Rin thought too quickly, as usual.

**-“Come on, put your shirt back on.”**

Rin laughed gathering Haru’s discarded clothing. 

**-“You’ll catch a cold.”**

He reached for Haru’s shoulder only to have his hand slapped away. Rin heard the sound what he thought was chuckling coming from the water-bound young man.

**-“No one will ever accept what we are will they?”**

Haru said, slowly turing to face Rin and reaching for his clothes. 

**-“Hey don’t say-“**

Rin began to say, but stopped when he saw a couple of tears trickle down Haru’s face and splash into the puddle Haru was sitting in, causing a couple shimmering ripples. Rin bent down and lightly grabbed Haru’s chin, lifting his face so that their eyes met, crystal blue to dark pink.

**-“Maybe we should… Just stop.”**

Haru mumbled, wiping his cheek and trying to avert his gaze from his dreamy companion, Rin froze and let Haru go for a moment in shock. He ran a hand through his pink hair and quietly chuckled to himself.

**-“Don’t joke like that.”**  

He said nonchalantly and stood up, smiling and reaching a hand out in Haru’s direction. 

**-“Come on, You must be cold.”**  

Once again, no response came from Haru for a few silent seconds. 

**-“You don’t get it… Do you?!”**  

Shouted the half naked, pale teen. The sound of water droplets falling from Haru’s hair and onto the ground could easily be heard up and down the street, shrouded in twilight. The two males stood there in bitter silence, staring at each other through the light of a single street lamp. Finally, Rin scoffed and bent down to face Haru. 

**-“You think I don’t know? Well you’re dead wrong there my friend. You forget, I came out before you did, and trust me when I say, I know exactly how you feel. I’ve felt unsure and insecure too. But that was because I hadn’t found the right person yet. Now I have, and i’m comfortable around you. I can be myself around you.”**  

Haru’s gaze lifted and met Rin’s. His eyes were filled with sympathy and compassion. His smile was that of reassurance and trust. Haru did feel comfortable around Rin when they were alone, but in public, well that was a different story.

**-“I want to do everything I can to help you realize that what we are, and what we have, is something to be proud of.”**

Haru’s eyes lit up, even more so than when he witnessed the school pool being filled up again. A slight smirk formed on Haru’s pale lips, and Rin giggled. 

**-“Now, let’s get you out of those wet clothes and into something a little more… Comfortable?”**

Once again, Rin stood up and held out his hand for the shivering, pale, and adorable Haru. The magenta haired boy pulled his boyfriend up much too hard, and purposefully too. Haru fell into Rin’s muscular arms, and by coincidence, onto his lips as well. The two embraced each others’ warmth as the kiss deepened. Haru’s eyes flew open as he felt Rin’s sensual tongue creep into his mouth. Rin’s eyes opened halfway as if to tell Haru: “It’s okay, don’t be shy. I love you, remember?”

At that glance, Haru shut his eyes and allowed Rin to finish their make out session. Their lips departed from one another, and Haru smiled and giggled like a giddy schoolgirl. Neither of them said anything, they just enjoyed each others’ company and warmth beneath the moonlit night sky. Only a couple minutes passed before the violent, and very drunk, pool players stumbled out the door to the bar. The two lover’s hadn’t noticed until one of them began shouting profanities and threats at them. Rin handed Haru his shirt and sweater, silently telling him to quickly put them on.

**-“Run.”**

Rin whispered into Haru’s ear, as he grabbed his hand and darted down the street. Leaving the unpleasant bar members stumbling after them. 

The two men finally arrived at their hotel room completely out of breath and both drenched in sweat. They both glanced at each other and laughed uncontrollably. 

**-“I’m going to take a hot shower.”**

Haru said through gasps of air and laughter. 

**-“I’ll be here.”**

Rin mumbled, before grabbing Haru’s wrist and placing a quick, and gentle kiss on Haru’s cold lips. About twenty minutes later, Haru emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel hanging low on his hips. A cloud of steam followed him out as he raked a hand through his moist hair. Water droplets galore were scattered across his chest and stomach, reflecting the rooms light, giving his torso a sort of glow. 

**-“My, my. Aren’t we looking sexy this evening?”**

Rin joked as he looked up from his phone and examined his mate from top to bottom. 

**-“Come on Rin, you’ve seen me like this a thousand times, even before you knew that you were gay. There’s no need to get that excited.”**

**-“You heard the man. We can’t get excited this time.”**

Rin said opening his boxers and staring down them. Haru grabbed an extra towel and placed it on his head to dry his hair. 

**-“Well, you could get a little excited?…”**

Mumbled Haru, just loud enough for Rin to hear. 

**-“That’s my Haru. Always knows just what to say.”**

He chuckled, placed his phone on the desk and got up from his chair. Haru, still blushing from his previous comment, caught sight of what Rin had changed into. His embarrassed smirk turned into a full blown, ear-to-ear smile. After that, he could hardly control his snickering. Quite unusually, Rin was wearing a pair of light blue boxers with cartoonducklings imprinted on them. 

**-“W-what are those?”**

Haru mumbled as he tried in vain to hold his giggles. 

**-“These? Oh, Gou threw them into my suitcase when I wasn’t looking. Says they’re my ‘lucky underwear.’ But i’m not sure why… Hey quit laughing, dork.”**

He explained, afterwards throwing a pillow at Haru. 

**-“Sorry, they’re just unusual. For you at least…”**

Haru pointed out, and threw the pillow back at Rin who was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

**-“Would you rather I took them off? I mean you can’t deny that they are adorable. Or would _you_ rather take them off for me?”**

A slight, but very much noticeable, blush appeared on Haru’s cheeks as Rin got up and strutted towards him. Rin wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist and grinned, before planting a long and gentle kiss on Haru’s warm, wet lips. As the two were kissing, they guided each other to laying positionon the bed. Rin on top, Haru on the bottom. 

**-“I usually prefer the bottom, it’s more comfortable.”**

Rin said, kissing Haru’s neck. 

**-“But of course, you’ve never done this before so i’ll guide.”**

Haru blushed a deep red now and his eyes widened. Rin glanced over at Haru’s burning face and said reassuringly:

**-“Trust me. Just relax. I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you.”**

Haru nodded slowly and ran a hand through Rin’s tousled dark pink locks. 

**-“I trust you.”**

He said, smiling. With that being said, Rin began kissing Haru’s neck. Slowly he trailed his lips down to Haru’s hard chest. Haru tensed up and made a faint groaning sound. Rin briefly looked up and chuckled. But he soon returned to the activity already in progress. He placed his tongue on Haru’s moist and soft skin, guiding it down his torso, leaving a sensual, glistening trail of saliva……..

 

 


End file.
